Efímero
by Amaikurai
Summary: La eternidad sonaba como una promesa lejana en una realidad tan pasajera, sobretodo cuando cada momento juntos era tan efímero. ZaDr. Muerte de personaje. Angst.


Nunca antes había pensado lo frío y vacío que podía ser un lugar que en algún momento contuvo tanta grandeza y vida. Lo que alguna vez se llenó con planes e ideas, de ruidos y persecuciones y explosiones, no quedaba más que el simple recuerdo del ayer. Podría hablar y hasta gritar y lo único que recibiría de vuelta sería el eco del sonido cuando chocara contra el metal de la tecnología que alguna vez alabó, admiro e incluso obedeció fielmente. Un imperio que lo abandonó, que lo juzgó como un defecto en sus filas y que fue condenado a una vida en el exilio. Y a pesar de tan cruel decisión, encontró un lugar que lo acepto, que lo recibió a pesar de sus fallas, donde encontró lo menos esperado en el sitio más obvio.

Caminó por el suelo desgastado y que ahora presentaba evidencia de que la naturaleza estaba recuperando el terreno y que poco a poco ocultaba la evidencia de que él vivió ahí, junto a su unidad ayudante y una computadora parlante, llena de sarcasmo y comentarios que rayaban a lo mordaz. Aun si había pasado casi todo un ciclo terrestre cuidando su base de operaciones, fue años atrás que comenzó a despreocuparse por la apariencia, siendo fiel a la inusual decoración que sorprendentemente nunca levantó sospechas. ¿Qué caso tenía conservar algo que no albergaria a nadie? Porque su presencia no contaba, solamente era mera cáscara de un gran ejemplar de la raza que conquistó otras galaxias y otros mundos, pero nunca estuvo dispuesta a poner un pie en ese planeta.

Y en parte eso no le molestaba porque con el tiempo comprendió que hubiera sido una pérdida de recursos, ya que el planeta estaba condenado por sí mismo. No necesitaba de una invasión para terminar con cada habitante, siendo que la humanidad se hacía cargo sola. Tampoco le importaba salvarlo, tal vez, lo único que si protegería serían unos cuantos recuerdos en lo profundo de su PAK, para así nunca olvidar las emociones que vivió.

_Era noche cuando el timbre sonó y el robot se levantó de inmediato a responder con la esperanza que sería el chico de las entregas con un pedido que nunca ordenó en primer lugar, pero que tenía la esperanza de encontrar. _

— _¡Taquitos! —exclamó y su sonrisa disminuyó con decepción que rápidamente su rostro recobró vida cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba—. ¡Mary! _

_Y sin esperar una respuesta se lanzó hacia el joven adulto y fue correspondido cariñosamente—. ¿Cómo estás, GIR? No traigo taquitos esta vez pero si un burrito y nachos con extra queso._

— _¡Siiii! —tomó las bolsas y comenzó a comer. A su lado pasó el jóven buscando con la mirada algo que bien sabía el robot de quien se trataba— ¡El amo está en la estación espacial!—exclamó felizmente de ayudar al muchacho cabezón, sobretodo cuando éste frotó su mano sobre su cabeza en un gesto amable de agradecimiento._

— _¡Gracias, GIR!_

— _¡De nada, Mary!— Y sin esperar continuó comiendo. _

_Dib avanzó por la casa que ya conocía de memoria, cada cable, cada cuarto y cada trampa, aunque estas habían sido desactivadas desde hace un poco tiempo atrás. Y Zim lo sabía porque los había escuchado llegar y había visto por su cámara cómo el humano le entregaba las cosas a GIR y éste le explicaba en dónde estaba. _

_Una parte del irken aún seguía sin aceptar del todo la extraña relación que tenía con su rival, porque aunque estuvieran "saliendo" como decía el humano, seguía sin poder confiar plenamente en el otro. No porque el Dib supiera demasiado de él, lo hacía un experto para hacer lo que quisiera, como por ejemplo, subir a la estación espacial sin permiso. Y bien sabía que pudo presionar un botón para bloquear cualquier intento de transportación entre su base y la estación espacial, pero para su propia sorpresa se encontró con que no __quería__ presionarlo, por lo que Dib pudo entrar con facilidad a sus instalaciones. Si aún fuera un invasor irken eso sería considerado una vergüenza y sería mal visto por su gente, como una total desgracia. Aunque posiblemente ya era visto de peor forma, más allá de toda salvación. Después de todo no había peor castigo en vida que ser un irken exiliado. _

_Apenas escuchó los pasos cerca sus antenas se levantaron en alerta—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Dib-cosa?!—preguntó fingiendo molestia, al menos debía mantener un poco de dignidad._

_Dib yacía caminando de forma casual con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y observó con curiosidad el interior de la estación espacial, pero luego se apresuró hacia la gran ventana para disfrutar de la vista que le brindaba. Era la sucia Tierra, ese asqueroso planeta que alguna vez creyó tener la misión de conquistar y ahora no era más que un lugar temporal. Eso hasta que supiera a donde ir. _

— _¡Guao! La vista es impresionante cuando no estás atrapado y siendo amenazado con que saquen tus órganos hacia afuera dentro de un contenedor rodeado de una sustancia extraterrestre. _

_Zim se cruzó de brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos con su pie de forma impaciente, pues el adolescente lo había ignorado por completo._

—_Responde, ¡Zim te lo ordena! _

_En lugar de sentirse amenazado con su increíble presencia, Dib soltó una leve carcajada y se giró para verle y de inmediato pudo notar como el reflejo del Sol terrestre hacía que los ojos del humano brillaran de una forma que jamás imaginó. Aquella inesperada acción lo tomó por sorpresa y aunque fue algo fugaz logró bajar sus defensas aunque fuera un poco. _

_Maldecía esa larva-humana._

—_Tranquilo, Zim—dijo y levantó sus manos en un gesto de paz—. No vine a arruinar tus proyectos o lo que sea que estés planeando… Bueno eso si no es algo que tenga que ver con destruir la Tierra—su voz sonaba curiosa y sospechosa a partes iguales, tal vez seguía siendo un hábito de ellos dos verse envueltos en esa desconfianza latente. Zim bufó incrédulo y se giró para evitar encarar al humano y que éste no lo notara flaquear ante su intensa mirada._

—_Como si fuera decirte, mono terrícola. Lo que Zim esté haciendo no es de tu incumbencia._

_Sin embargo, desviar la vista de su rival fue un error, pues fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro yacía a pocos centímetros de él, justo en frente de su rostro. Por lo que al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue un par de iris color ámbar ocultos detrás de unas conocidas gafas, los mismos ojos que lo había hecho sentir indefenso antes estaban a escasos centímetros . De inmediato, contuvo el impulso de alejarse como acto reflejó, pues no mostraría debilidad ante el otro. Pero el estar así de cerca lo hacía más vulnerable que antes porque el aire entre ellos se volvía difícil de soportar, era como si su instinto le gritara que se acercara más y su orgullo le dijera que se alejara. Dos polos opuestos por culpa de una sola acción._

— _¿Ah, sí, Zim? ¿Estás seguro de que no me dirás nada?_

_Esa sonrisa, esa odiosa sonrisa presumida en el rostro del otro llegaba a ser tan molesta como interesante. El calor se fue de repente a su rostro y sabía que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando como los humanos hacían ante las situaciones vergonzosas o comprometedoras. Una vez que pudo procesar todo con más calma, alejó el rostro del contrario con sus manos para así dejar de sentir esa desagradable sensación en su squeedly spooch que lo confundía de sobremanera._

— _¡Aléjate de Zim, humano!_

— _¿Por qué?—cuestionó tranquilamente el Dib, mas su voz sonó como una clase murmullo, ya que las manos del irken estaban sobre su mejilla y el otro luchaba con regresar su rostro a la misma posición, lo que ocasiona que el sonido fuera obstruido parcialmente. _

—_No tienes derecho de estar aquí en primer lugar—se defendió Zim intentando desviar esa pregunta porque no quería responder la verdad._

— _¿Por qué?—insistió._

—_Porque estas instalaciones irken son únicamente para mi uso._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque tu pequeña mente humana jamás comprendería la complejidad de la tecnología en este lugar._

— _¿Por qué?_

_Para ese punto su paciencia era demasiada poca como para estar soportando tal interrogatorio. _

— _¡Porque Zim lo dice y esa es razón suficiente!—explotó iracundo no queriendo aguantar un minuto más esas triviales preguntas que no venían al caso. Para su suerte, ésta vez su estallido pareció ser suficiente para el humano quien se soltó de su agarre y se incorporó viéndolo fijamente por unos segundos antes de ladear su rostro en un gesto curioso._

— _¿Por qué?_

_Y ésta vez Zim sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, su paciencia se había agotado. A punto de tomar un arma para al menos ocasionar algún daño al humano por su insubordinación sus muñecas fueron detenidas por un par de manos y su boca se encontró en contacto con la del humano en solo unos instantes. Tal acto lo hizo quedar en blanco debido que no esperaba ser atrapado con la guardia completamente baja, por lo que simplemente se limitó a quedarse quieto unos segundos lentamente la ira parecía drenarse de su sistema haciéndolo entrar a uno de estados trance en donde sus pensamientos pasaban a segundo lugar y las emociones explotaban como una vorágine dentro de su PAK y su squeedly spooch con sensaciones que difícilmente experimento en el pasado. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dejándose llevar por las acciones del humano que se alejó abruptamente, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado con su falta de lucha._

— _¡Tú, Dib-apestoso!—comenzó diciendo con un tono furioso y su enojo incremento al verlo sonreír orgulloso— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar tus horribles tácticas terrestres para atacar a Zim?!_

_Dib se encorvó de hombros fingiendo inocencia._

—_Te veías lindo es todo._

_El irken no supo qué responder y lucho contra toda naturaleza para contener calor que esa simple frase le hizo sentir por todo su cuerpo, por lo que su estrategia fue fingir estar ofendido. Porque sin importar cuánto pasará ese humano no lo vería ser un debilucho, no le daría el gusto, sin importar cuántos de esos "besos" usara para confundirlo y hacerlo sentir de esa manera._

Fue esa actitud impulsiva del joven humano que lo llevó a explorar áreas que nunca antes había experimentado. Sus emociones se intensificaron junto con su relación con el pasar de los años y formalizaron sus lazos con los típicos nombres terrestres que su humano por tanto tiempo planeó celebrar. Aún recordaba con claridad la primera vez que lo había llamado "esposo", Zim no había entendido al principio que era lo que tenía de importante, pero parecía que era algo que su compañero había estado esperando. Durante una semana completa el Dib se dedicó a llamarlo por infinidad de apodos demasiado "románticos" y "terrícolas" para su gusto al no estar acostumbrado porque en su cultura no existían, mas que cada vez que era consciente de su significado, enviaba esa conocida sensación cálida y reconfortante por su squeedly spooch. De ahí pasó a dedicarle esos apodos en la intimidad de su habitación y cuando yacían descansando o viendo algún programa en la televisión galáctica.

A pesar de que siempre hubo disputas entre ellos, éstas eran fácilmente resueltas con el tiempo, sobre todo cuando tenían que convivir veinticuatro horas terrestres todos los días en una sola nave. Porque a los seis años de haber estado juntos decidieron irse a viajar espacio, tanto porque Zim creyó que sería buena idea cómo porque era algo que Dib siempre deseó.

Fue entonces que el irken lo llevó a todo lugar que creyó le gustaría. Aventurándose a visitar áreas inexploradas y enfrentar de vez en cuando razas inferiores en batallas épicas que le hacían recordar las luchas frecuentes que tenía con su némesis y que ahora se había convertido en el mejor aliado.

Sin embargo, entre esos maravillosos recuerdos había manchas de oscuridad que deseaba cambiar, armar una máquina del tiempo y evitar el terrible accidente que marcaría su vida. La culpa, la tristeza y el pesar de la carga que llevaba sobre sí nunca se iría, mas se hizo tolerable debido a que su pareja estuvo a su lado durante esos momentos.

Una vez más ese humano lo había salvado de la perdición.

Pero eso no curaba el dolor de la pérdida de su alguna vez querido ayudante. Si tan sólo no se hubiera equivocado de coordenadas, su unidad SIR probablemente seguiría con vida…

Y aunque las cosas llegaron a mejorar con el tiempo, nada volvió a ser igual. Ni siquiera él era capaz de cambiar eso. Era como si la pérdida de GIR marcara el inicio de los eventos que marcarían su vida.

Por años durante su viaje intentó arreglar su unidad SIR, a escondidas del humano, sin embargo no solo requería de ciertas piezas de tecnología irken, sino que aunque lo repara nada garantizaba que fuera el mismo GIR que le fue entregado cuando le dieron su misión. Además, lentamente como si fuera una latente oscuridad, las cosas entre él y Dib cambiaron paulatinamente.

— _¡ZIM! ¡Ven acá, escoria espacial!_

_El nombrado, quien había estado en su laboratorio asomó la cabeza por el marco de las puertas, puesto que Dib sólo recurría a sus infantiles insultos terrícolas cuando estaba molesto. Y en ese momento era raro que los usara ya que no había hecho algo para hacer enojar a su humano, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho, ¿sería que el otro descubrió su secreto sobre reparar a GIR?_

_No, no era posible…_

— _¿Qué ocurre, Dib-cosa? Estoy algo ocupado mejorando los sistemas de navegación para-_

_Ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando Dib lo interrumpió—. ¡¿Por qué escondiste el dispositivo de comunicación?! ¡Entiendo que el otro día hubiéramos discutido sobre ir a ese planeta con el láser más grande del universo, pero no era para que escondieras la única forma en la que puedo comunicarme con mi familia!_

_Zim frunció el ceño, sintiéndose acusado por ser culpado de algo que no hizo._

— _¿De qué hablas, Dib? Zim no escondió nada, ¡nada! ¡Esta es la quinta vez, humano, que acusas a Zim de tales calumnias! ¡Sino es el dispositivo, es la tableta de control o cualquier cosa que no encuentras! ¡Zim no te entiende! ¡Aquí la pregunta es qué sucede contigo!_

—_No trates de tergiversar las cosas, bicho espacial, sabes a qué me refiero. ¡Y por eso te ordeno que me lo regreses!_

— _¡No puedes ordenarle a Zim, mono terrícola! ¡Ya te dije que no escondí nada! ¡No puedes probarlo!_

_Dib alzó los brazos furioso y por un segundo, Zim reaccionó con una posición defensiva como un reflejo de un ataque, mas el otro simplemente exhaló sonoramente por su nariz y se marchó murmurando, lo que el irken dedujo, serían más insultos. _

Aunque aquel recuerdo no era algo de lo que preocuparse en el momento, ya que las discusiones habían sido algo normal entre ellos, más tarde traería más explicaciones que preguntas ante ese comportamiento. Pues esa no fue la última vez que Dib estuviera fuera de sí, sino que esas acusaciones se convirtieron en una señal de algo peor. Dib comenzó actuar más extraño y sus cambios de humor eran evidentes, en el sentido que se enojaba frecuentemente con Zim como si regresara a esos años donde el odio era lo único que podría mantenerlos vivos. También se le complicaba completar muchas tareas como navegar, una vez casi chocan, y se la pasaba demasiado distraído. Llegó a un punto tan insoportable que después de treinta años terrestres en el espacio, Zim creyó que sería mejor si el Dib regresaba a la Tierra.

A pesar de haber pasado más de la mitad de su vida en el espacio, Dib pudo acoplarse de nuevo a la vida terrestre con sorprendente facilidad y retomo la comunicación con su familia. Aunque al principio a Dib no le habría agradado la idea de interrumpir su viaje por el universo, Zim lo convenció diciendo que sería temporal, quizá un año o dos cuando mucho. Creyó que tal vez la razón de porqué había cambiado tanto se debía que sentía nostalgia por su planeta hogar, como sucede en muchas especies. Hasta él odiaba admitirlo, pero había ocasiones que extrañaba Irk, no obstante, como su raza era menos emocional, podía controlar lo que sentía. En cambio Dib era más emocional y requería de "tiempo de calidad" con los suyos.

Y aunque hubo algunas mejoras en su comportamiento, ya que se le veía más animado, el hábito de distraerse fácilmente seguía latente entre ellos. Sin embargo, los incidentes posteriores le traerían más dudas y preocupaciones que alivio.

Y lo que pensó sería una solución, pues Dib había reconstruido la relación con su padre, pronto su pérdida se agregó a la pila de inconvenientes.

_El evento había sido tedioso desde su perspectiva, pero se esforzó en mantener una compostura seria por respeto a su humano y sus tradiciones terrícolas. A diferencia de su cultura, los cuerpos de los fallecidos en la Tierra eran respetados en una ceremonia antes de enterrarlos para que éstos volvieran a la tierra como la materia orgánica que eran. Compartían similitudes con su cultura, pero en Irk, los fallecimientos eran demasiado comunes y el quitarle el PAK al cuerpo hacía que este se desvaneciera cuando los diez minutos pasaban. De esa manera, los irkens podían convertirse en polvo espacial, por lo que cualquier "celebración" quedaba fuera de la cuestión. Únicamente había unos segundos de silencio por respeto y después regresaban a su rutina habitual. De todas formas, no es como si hubiera lazos emocionales que se vieran comprometidos por la pérdida, pues ellos eran seres independientes y los sentimientos quedaban fuera de cuadro. _

— _¿Sabes, Zim?—habló su compañero, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sobre su civilización. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que pensó en ellos—. Yo siempre creí en mi padre, en la ciencia real. Pero no era mi pasión… Simplemente no había motivos suficientes más que obedecer algo que simplemente eran los caprichos de mi padre. Pero ahora sé que sus contribuciones al planeta fueron positivas y que siempre fue un hombre respetado. Aunque me hubiera gustado que algún día me dijera lo orgulloso que estaba de mí. Es raro, ni siquiera logró recordar que se despidiera de mi cuando me fui de este planeta..._

_Zim pudo comprender que a pesar de la fortaleza de su humano, éste no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara ante esas últimas palabras y a pesar de que entendía que era algo relacionado con ese lazo unidad padre-hijo que nunca tuvo, comprendió que existía algo similar entre él y los Más Altos. Tal y como deseó la aprobación de sus líderes, Dib buscó la aceptación de su padre._

_De forma repentina, Dib se giró hacia él y recargo su frente en su hombro. El ardor que sintió fue casi inmediato y supo que su piel estaba siendo quemada levemente por las lágrimas del humano, quien al volver a la Tierra había sido contaminado de nuevo y sus fluidos corporales volvían a ser dañinos. Sin embargo, no era suficiente como alejarse y en el fondo sabía que ese contacto significaba más de lo que podría imaginar. Era como esa vez que supo que perdió todo lo que respetaba; su imperio, su misión, sus líderes y a su estimado GIR. Ese vacío en su interior que se cuestionaba su existencia en un intento por luchar contra la realidad. _

_No sabía exactamente qué hacer, puesto que no había adoptado todas las costumbres humanas y usualmente era Dib quien iniciaba el contacto, mas sabía que debía hacer algo. Alzó su mano temblorosa, dudando de sus acciones y la dirigió a la espalda del Dib. Entonces, recordó esas veces en que el otro acariciaba su piel de forma reconfortante haciéndolo sentir seguro, e imitó el gesto, frotando con suavidad la espalda del humano. La respuesta fue un apretado abrazo que se aferró a su presencia y que transmitió una sensación de necesidad. _

_Su compañero lo necesitaba._

—_No me dejes, Zim—confesó su pareja y él negó suavemente, viéndose incapaz de poder hablar en ese momento. _

_Y se preguntó entonces qué haría cuando Dib regresara a ser compuesto orgánico, la simple idea lo aterró de una forma que jamás imaginó sentir no quería que eso ocurriera. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo. _

Recordaba que se habían quedado momentos después, aún si el evento hubiera terminado horas atrás y sólo estuvieran ellos dos. La única razón por la que se vieron forzados a regresar antes es por la lluvia, ya que Zim no se había preparado para una cosa así, por lo que volvieron a casa lo antes posible. Una vez en su base, dejó descansar al humano en su habitación y bajó de inmediato a su laboratorio dispuesto a descubrir una forma de extender la esperanza de vida del humano. Comenzando con una serie de pruebas físicas y psicológicas, que después fueron analizadas por su computadora. Pero nunca espero obtener un resultado como ese.

—_Las lecturas indican pérdida temporal de la memoria así como también de células cerebrales. Daño en el hipocampo y deterioro de la corteza cerebral. Diagnóstico médico humano: Demencia senil del tipo Alzheimer en edad prematura._

_Zim se quedó en silencio procesando las palabras, ¿su humano estaba enfermo? Eso explicaba los comportamientos erráticos y explosivos, sabía que algo estaba pasando pero jamás creyó que sería algo como eso y especialmente sonaba grave. Era mejor si ponía manos a la obra para curarlo, de todos modos ya había experimentado con los cerebros humanos y las memorias antes, así que esta vez podría usar su conocimiento para ayudar a su Dib._

—_Computadora, analiza las curas de la enfermedad humana y crea un remedio efectivo—ordenó mientras tecleaba en otra computadora en búsqueda de más información. Sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente ante la respuesta de la máquina._

—_Eso no será posible, amo. No hay cura._

_Por unos momentos, Zim se mantuvo en silencio hasta que entendió lo que dijo, ya que no era posible que su computadora se rebelara contra una orden directa giró su cabeza hacia la pantalla que tenía las lecturas, como si con eso mirara directamente a la computadora. Y se acercó rápidamente a leer los resultados. Sus ojos se abrían más y más con preocupación al darse cuenta que efectivamente. No había cura, únicamente tratamientos que prometían alargar la vida del individuo._

_O al menos no había una forma de arreglarlo con la tecnología humana. Pero él no tenía que regirse por la medicina terrícola, siendo un irken podía desarrollar una cura efectiva para su Dib. Por lo que decidió investigar más sobre los síntomas así como los daños cerebrales, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía lo difícil que sería reparar el daño en un tejido tan importante y delicado como lo era el cerebro. A pesar de los inconvenientes, no tenía la intención de rendirse tan fácilmente. _

_Zim recordaba haber pasado tres días seguidos investigando cada civilización de otros planetas en búsqueda de una solución para la condición de su Dib. Había estado tan concentrado en la labor que poco había interactuado directamente con el humano durante todo ese tiempo, únicamente en los descansos que tomaba para asegurarse que el otro comiera adecuadamente y que no estuviera en peligro, aun si revisara las cámaras le hacía sentirse más seguro, era mejor si él mismo quien lo alejaba de algún peligro. _

_Sólo para asegurarse que su Dib estaba bien._

_Volteó a ver la tercera cámara que apuntaba a la habitación de Dib, en donde el humano se había pasado tres horas sentado mirando a la nada,_ _un hábito que adquirió su humano en los últimos años y que después de la revelación de su computadora tenía todo el sentido del universo, para luego ver el espacio vacío sobre la cama. Alarmado, Zim dejó su investigación y acudió al piso superior de inmediato ya que no había señal del humano en alguna otra cámara de su recamara. Su sorpresa fue encontrarlo en la cocina trabajando en un artefacto que parecía uno de esos filtros de agua que el Profesor Membrana inventó hace años, por los tiempos en donde él y Dib habían llegado apenas de vuelta a la Tierra. Sabía que ese proyecto era importante para Dib, pues fue uno de los pocos en el que trabajó junto con su unidad padre, argumentando que sería buena idea descontaminar el agua para que Zim no fuera dañado por ésta. _

— _¡Oh, Zim! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Estoy arreglando este objeto para que mi padre lo revise después. ¡En serio espero que le guste mi idea!_

_Zim no se atrevió a decir nada, además de que no podía debido a que no quería decepcionar a Dib, también se había quedado sin palabras al darse cuenta que el humano había olvidado la muerte de su propio padre. Si él, que era su progenitor y fue considerado importante en la vida de Dib era borrado de su mente, ¿qué le esperaba a Zim?_

Se sintió tan crédulo y la decepción llegó como un golpe, como cada vez que lograba ver debajo de esas capaz de egocentrismo y confianza, que la dura realidad era demasiado para poder luchar contra ella. Pues a pesar de su infinidad de esfuerzos, nada pudo hacer por Dib, simplemente observar como poco a poco su humano se iba perdiendo.

_Ese día Dib había dicho que le apetecía salir a pasear al parque para relajarse, algo completamente entendible por Zim, quien también lo sentía necesario por ambos, aun si las razones fueran diferentes. Dib por necesitar un poco de aire fresco y Zim por estar luchando contra la idea de perder a su humano._

_Salieron caminando mientras Dib le contaba anécdotas de su infancia con su padre. Aún si los recuerdos eran pocos debido a que el Profesor Membrana se la pasó casi toda la vida en el laboratorio y que Dib solía omitir muchos detalles argumentando que "no lo recordaba con exactitud", éste contaba con emoción lo poco que podía rememorar y Zim sintió una sensación punzante en su squeedly spooch al darse cuenta que pronto Dib no sería capaz de guardar esas memorias y se perderían para siempre. Tal vez si hacía una disco de memoria externo para guardar los recuerdos que aún tenía Dib…_

—_Este es un buen lugar para descansar—anunció Dib tomando asiento en la banca al lado de ellos._

_En ese momento, Zim se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado pensativo como para notar de inmediato lo que pasaba. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que casi no había personas paseando a pesar de ser un día soleado. Tomó asiento junto a su humano, dejando una distancia moderada entre ellos y lo observó detenidamente, recordando las palabras de su computadora "no hay cura". ¿Sería verdad? Podría nunca encontrar una solución para su Dib. Desvió la mirada hacia el frente, sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor, simplemente estaba pensando._

_Su mente divagó, intentando encontrar una forma, planes y esquemas se formaban en su mente con posibles soluciones sobre la mente de su humano. En cambio, Dib se había quedado callado desde que se sentaron, por lo que eso le ayudaba a concentrarse en sus pensamientos. _

_No sabía cuánto tiempo paso así hasta que de la nada, Dib se levantó._

—_Bien, hora de volver a casa—dijo y comenzó a caminar por la sendera del parque. Zim notó que el otro comenzaba a marcharse unos segundos después por lo que rápidamente se incorporó y camino rápido para alcanzarlo._

— _¡Oye, Dib-humano! ¡Debes esperar a Zim! ¡No te vayas así de repente!_

_Apenas tomó el brazo del otro éste se alejó del contacto con una expresión de terror._

— _¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Quién te crees para tocarme así?! ¡¿Acaso estás disfrazado, niño?! ¡Lunático!—exclamó antes de marcharse._

_Zim se quedó estático procesando lo que ocurría, ¿acaso era lo que su computadora le dijo que pasaría? ¿Eso quería decir que se había olvidado de él? La punzada que había sentido con anterioridad comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo junto con una sensación de ahogo y negación. No, no, no, su humano no podía olvidarlo. Su cuerpo comenzó entonces a sentirse adormecido por ser demasiadas las emociones y su PAK tenía dificultades en procesarlas, mientras los gritos quedaban atrapados en su garganta. Quiso entonces moverse, correr tras su compañero, pero no podía moverse. Simplemente la revelación había sido demasiado. _

Después de ese incidente y de hablar con la unidad hermana de su humano, pudo hacer que éste lo reconociera pero solamente si ella lo presentaba como Zim y éste estaba disfrazado, sólo entonces Dib era capaz de leer las memorias de ellos dos como pareja y recibirlo como siempre lo hacía. Con ese característico afecto terrestre al cual se había acostumbrado.

Lo peor era cuando Dib tenía un episodio y él no tenía su disfraz. Aún recordaba con claridad el rostro que alguna vez le sonrió con dulzura desfigurarse en una mueca de pánico y terror puro mientras intentaba escapar de la base y alejarse de ese ser desconocido. Solía pasar esas mañanas en la que no le importaba hibernar en la noche anterior junto al humano y amanecer en sus brazos, pagando el precio de ser olvidado en incontables ocasiones. Como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, ni siquiera podía ver el odio que lo caracterizaba durante la infancia, sino que todo lo que podía percibir era terror y desagrado puro, pues se convertía en un completo extraño, un monstruo, para su humano.

Cuando después de unas horas lograba calmar a Dib, éste continuaba como si nada o en ciertas ocasiones se disculpaba por su comportamiento. Avergonzado por pasar por tales episodios y se aferraba a su tacto, como si llorara en silencio por el dolor causado, por el miedo a olvidarlo por completo con cada día que pasaba.

Y Zim no podía hacer nada. Eso lo llenaba de una frustración que no era capaz de soportar una agonía aún peor de ser marcado como un defectuoso, porque era perderlo todo de nuevo. Quedarse solo y ésta vez no había nadie ni nada que pudiera cambiar.

Su salvación se convirtió en su perdición.

_Conforme pasaron los años, la condición de su humano empeoró y no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Aun con toda la tecnología irken, no tenía muchas opciones para recuperar las memorias pérdidas o las células cerebrales destruidas. Eso estaba fuera de su control, así tuviera las posibilidad de hacer que la esperanza de vida se extendiera tanto como la suya, no podría evitar el inminente final de su pareja. _

_Había muchas cosas que el Dib había empezado a olvidar, hasta el punto de ser dependiente del irken y aunque muchas veces ni siquiera lo reconocía, siempre encontraba una manera de recordarlo al final. _

_Excepto esa vez, había intentado todo lo que había funcionado antes, como el disfrazarse o dialogar de cosas que aún podía recordar para que Dib supiera quien eray que no le haría daño, pero en esa ocasión llegó al punto de no recordar el nombre del irken, hasta había olvidado el propio mucho tiempo atrás. _

—_No te preocupes, algún día lo recordarás…_

_Zim había perdido el hábito de llamarle con apodos ya que estos en lugar de ayudar, hacían más complicado calmar al humano al encontrarse en una situación irreal. _

—_Tal vez no recuerde tu nombre, chico, pero sé que no me harás daño—comentó Dib sonriendo. Y Zim devolvió el gesto nerviosamente, a pesar de todo aún seguía siendo algo doloroso de saber que había sido olvidado y que sólo una pequeña parte de su humano lo recordaba lo suficiente para estar calmado en ese momento—. ¿Me acompañarás esta noche? _

_Zim asintió y se acomodó abrazando al humano como muchas veces hizo en el pasado. Y entonces pensó en todo lo que había olvidado su Dib. Su misión como defensor de la tierra, su pasión por lo paranormal, sus viajes por el cosmos, sus sueños, su propia identidad. Ahora no quedaba más que retazos de quien era el ser más importante en su vida y sólo podía ver como cada día perdía una parte de él. Se aferró al cuerpo orgánico y lleno de vida por quien llegó a sentir tantas emociones, tanto odio como afecto y quien lo convirtió en el Zim que era en ese instante. _

_Sin darse cuenta, entre pensamiento y arrepentimiento, entró en modo hibernación. _

_Mientras Dib olvidaba lentamente toda su vida, Zim se encontró deseando permanecer a su lado para siempre. Pero esa noche el humano olvidó una acción esencial. Esa noche Dib olvido como respirar. _

Y aquello había sido la última vez que vio a Dib con vida, su muerte significó un punto crítico en donde ya no había propósito alguno.

Sin GIR, sin misión, sin líderes, sin una patria. No tenía nada.

Y ver la lápida frente a él era más que prueba suficiente de ello. Se sentó recargándose en la fría piedra y se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento por replicar el calor que el humano le proporcionó en esas noches frías de invierno, pero era en vano.

Había pasado todo un año terrestre tan vacío que incluso su PAK se había reprogramado cuando tuvo ese cortocircuito al darse cuenta de que su Dib ya no respiraba, que ahora no hacía más que sentirse miserable e inútil con cada día que pasaba. La culpa y el remordimiento se volvieron sus acompañantes, ni siquiera Gaz había sido capaz de ayudarle. Porque sabía que aunque no le agradaba demasiado a ella, la humana siempre estaba dejándole algún postre o dulce en la mesa de la cocina mientras él se la pasaba mirando algún programa o estática en la televisión todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, ese día decidió hacer algo diferente para cambiar su situación y su soledad. Por lo que visitó el lugar donde su Dib había sido enterrado y que durante un año no se atrevió a ir: el cementerio.

Una vez ahí el sentimiento de pérdida se multiplicó llegando a sobrepasar cualquier sentimiento de ira, nostalgia o tristeza que su PAK pudo haber albergado. Y entre tantos pensamientos, llegó la decisión final.

Por esa razón yacía recargado en la lápida con su mano en la espalda lista para presionar un botón. Uno que significaría el final de ese cruel recuerdo.

Lo presionó sin más dudas y la cuenta regresiva comenzó. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

【 ＩＺ】

Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que hablaron como la familia que eran y tan solo un par de años atrás fue cuando se volvieron a encontrar. Con el pasar de los años y la vida, se preguntó si algún día volvería a ver a su hermano, aquel que decidió viajar por el espacio.

Ella, así como su padre, no habían querido aceptar el hecho al principio cuando Dib llegó un día para decirles que se iba de casa. Creyó que se trataba de una de sus locas ideas que tenía que ver con sus asuntos paranormales o que finalmente se había vuelto completamente loco. Sin embargo, conforme la situación se volvía más real, su gesto burlesco era reemplazado por uno de seriedad. Incluso recordaba que pausó su juego y lo dejó lado cuando lo vio cerca de la entrada, con maletas en mano. Su padre, que se la había pasado en su laboratorio durante toda la semana, probablemente creyendo lo mismo que ella sobre el viaje. Pero la realidad los golpeó a ambos cuando lo vieron emocionado listo para marcharse de ese lugar. Nunca lo habían visto tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando regresó ese día del campamento cuando era niño, jurando tener 'evidencia' de pie grande.

No, esa fue vez fue algo completamente diferente.

—_Está todo listo—anunció palmeando sus manos para limpiar el polvo. Gaz había escuchado la conmoción en el piso superior, pero había decidido ignorarlo y dejar que su hermano hiciera lo que quisiera._

— _¿Pero qué loca idea tienes en mente, hijo?—habló su padre, sonando ligeramente molesto y eso captó su atención—. ¿Acaso has perdido tu juicio? _

_Desde el sofá Gaz era capaz de ver a ambos individuos de pie cerca de las escaleras. Dib no parecía impresionado sino que seguía tranquilo, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado y su padre adoptando una pose que muchas veces vio antes de que diera uno de sus discursos de cómo Dib debería olvidarse de lo paranormal y seguir el camino de la ciencia real. _

—_Yo les avise que me iría al espacio con Zim en los últimos días—dijo encorvándose de hombros._

—_Así que te escaparás con tu noviecito—murmuró intentando sonar burlesca, lo suficientemente audible para que los otros dos escucharan, pero en el fondo esperaba que con ese comentario su padre de alguna forma se atreviera a detener a su hermano, evitando que cometiera alguna estupidez. _

—_No diría que es escaparme si aviso que me marcho—explicó Dib. _

— _¡¿Novio?! ¡¿Hablas de ese chico extranjero de piel verde?! ¡¿Hijo te irás a un país extraño solo por tu amiguito?!_

_Dib suspiró, probablemente cansado de tener que convencer a su padre. _

—_Papá, no es un chico, es un alíen. Y si, Zim es mi… novio—confesó algo avergonzado y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida de que lo dijera tan tranquilo. Siempre bromeo sobre el tema, pero no sabía lo serio que era todo el asunto. En primer lugar no le interesaba demasiado, sin embargo, ahora sentía que debería haber sido más comprensiva con su hermano. _

_Probablemente era la culpa hablando por ella. Gruño en voz baja, odiaba ese sentimiento. _

— _¿Un alíen?—respondió su padre, como si intentara encajar todas las piezas—. Pero es un chico… ¿estás saliendo del closet, hijo?_

— _¡Papá!—exclamó Dib, y ésta vez pudo notar que se avergonzaba—. Técnicamente él no tiene un género específico porque es de una raza espacial compleja… ¡pero ese no es el punto! Venía a despedirme. _

_Ella no supo qué más decir simplemente se acercó y golpeó el brazo del mayor. _

—_Si te pones en peligro en el espacio por culpa de Zim, te mato—. Sí, eso sonaba como algo que ella diría. _

_Su padre sonó pensativo antes de hablar acercándose a Dib y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano—. Hijo…— Ambos se quedaron silencio por unos segundos—. Cuídate._

_Gaz pudo notar el brillo en los ojos de Dib ante esas palabras, como si fuera lo que esperaba oír durante tantos años. _

—_Lo haré. De hecho Zim me dijo que construiría un dispositivo móvil para mantenernos en contacto, sin embargo debido a que las señales son algo débiles no podría hacerlo seguido. Pero aún así está trabajando en eso._

_Gaz contuvo esa sensación cálida al escuchar la emoción en la voz de su hermano. No admitiría que estaba feliz por él en voz alta, ni aunque la torturaran. Simplemente se limitó a girarse dispuesta a continuar jugando en la consola._

—_Como sea, Dib, estás advertido—exclamó desde su lugar._

_En lugar de sentirse amenazado su hermano soltó una risa fresca._

—_Lo entiendo, Gaz._

_Después de eso no tiene muchos recuerdos, debido a que luchó por mantenerse distraída en el nivel del videojuego y no en la conversación de su padre y su hermano. La cual fue amena y más larga de lo normal. _

_No pudo contener una sonrisa nostálgica, tal vez sí extrañaría a su hermano el lunático y a ese inútil y estúpido alíen. _

—Par de idiotas—intentó mostrar su característica indiferencia en su voz, pero el tono al igual que la triste sonrisa y lágrima que se escapó de su ojo derecho la traicionaron.

Dejó las flores blancas entre las flores del alíen y acomodo el PAK recargándolo en la lápida, cerca de ello había una mancha verde del mismo color de piel del invasor que alguna vez juró conquistar este planeta. Y aunque no pudo completar su patética misión, al menos sabía que su hermano nunca estaría solo.

* * *

**¡Al fin pude publicar esto! Quisiera dedicar este fic a muchas personitas en el fandom que me apoyan a seguir escribiendo. Fer, Ciaro, Moni, muchas gracias, las loveo gurls ;u;**

**Publicó esto para avisar que esta semana no habrá capítulo de Broken Kalopsia (pueden leerlo en Ao3 y Wattpad en mis cuentas ^^) por cuestiones externas, pero que el siguiente jueves lo publicaré sin falta UwU**

**Espero que éste fic pueda compensarlo. Desde que vi un post en Tumblr sobre Zim interactuando con la tumba de Dib, hasta morir él también, se me partió el corazón y quería escribir algo triste de ellos dos. No creo escribir algo más como esto pronto, ¡casi lloro en mi trabajo pensando en como matar a Dib! Y me la pasé investigando todo lo que podía del alzheimer, es una enfermedad terriblemente triste y emocionalmente dolorosa para los seres queridos... Mis respetos a todos aquellos que cuidan a los pacientes de esta enfermedad y que espero que en un futuro próximo podrámos encontrar una cura.**

**Sin más que agregar, me despido, no sin antes agradecerles por leer mis historias, ¡nos estamos leyendo! **


End file.
